Nobletalia!
by BlackNoblesse
Summary: Shin Woo goes missing for the day so they others try calling him...NEVER AGAIN! What will Shin Woo do when the nations follow him to Ye Ran High? Rated M because of their relationships and I'm just paranoid.
1. Preview: The Meeting

He was running late. He couldn't believe he was gonna be late again, although this wasn't the first time he was late for an important meeting, but still.

Once he saw the building down the street, he picked up speed and burst through the doors and down the halls. When he saw the meeting room door come into sight he gave one last burst of speed and shoved the doors open.

Inside it was the usual chaos that followed when you gather all of the world's countries in one room. France and England were fighting, America was talking to Japan about videogames and anime, Italy was talking about different types of pasta and Germany was silently listening. Canada was trying to get Russia off of him, while Russia himself was scaring everyone away and at the same time trying to hide from Belarus. Everyone else were just talking when the doors burst open and a red headed boy burst in.

All the nations stopped doing what they were doing and stared at you. Suddenly South Korea burst into cheers and ran to the boy to give him a hug. The boy started to protest when Germany cleared his throat and gave S. Korea a questioning look. Im Young Soo just smiled and said "This is my son. I told you that he was going to be attending, didn't I?" China fainted and the rest of the world stare at him like he was speaking a foreign language that none of the others knew. The boy cleared his throat and said "Hello my name in Han Shin Woo and I represent the city Seoul. I hope you do not mind me attending this meeting."

Some of the countries were surprised that he had such good manners and said that they were okay with it. The meeting then proceeded like a normal meeting instead of the usual yelling and all of that nonsense. It was about halfway through the meeting, right when lunch was about to start, that things went downhill. And it all started with a phone call.

Shin Woo never came to school that morning and they haven't heard from him since before the break. Everyone was starting to worry when he didn't even answer his phone whenever they tried to call him. M-21 was about to go into a mental breakdown and search for him. but the others told him to wait until lunch came and they finally managed to calm him down enough to wait until they called Shin Woo. When they tried calling him the phone rang once, twice, three times, four times. M-21 was about to yell when finally the boy picked up his phone and everyone relaxed a little. Before anyone could say anything Shin Woo said "Reall?! 49 CALLS!? You guys tried to call me 49 times? What if I was doing something important, like at a funeral or something?"

After that little rant, Shin Woo was silent waiting for their response. When nobody else said anything, M-21 took the phone from Ik-han's hand and said "Where are you? I'm coming over there right now." Shin Woo started to say something, but M-21 hung up before he could say any protests. M-21 turned to Tao and asked if he could track Shin Woo's phone from that phone call.

Tao just smiled and ran inside to get his laptop before coming back and connecting the phone to the laptop and typed a few keys then looked up at everyone with a confused look. After not saying anything for about a minute, M-21 became impatient and asked where Shin Woo was. Tao shook his head and said "The tracking system says that he's in the school now. More specifically, in the Boss's office."


	2. The Fights

A/N: Don't own Hetalia or Noblesse. If I did this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

Shin Woo stared at his phone in shock then, when he let M-21's words sink in, fear. 'They can't find me' he thought. Then another thought occurred to him. 'Oh shoot, yes they can! Tao hyung knows probably knows how to track things!' He started to pace around the room, completely forgetting the nations inside with him until China walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, aru? What happened and who was that?" Shin Woo just shook his head and started to pace again. He suddenly stopped when he remembered exactly where he was located. Then he screamed. As in a blood-curdling scream that shocked all of the nations, including Russia, and started to run out the door.

After a few exchanged looks, South and North Korea followed, along with the rest of the Asian nations, America, England, France, Russia, Germany, North and South Italy, and Spain. They were barely able to keep up with the boy, but were still able to keep him in sight just as he turned a corner and went into a tunnel. They followed and were immediately greeted by the busy streets of Seoul. They looked around for Shin Woo and were able to spot him due to his bright red hair. They ran after him just as he ran through the gates of a school named Ye Ran High.

They stopped at the gates when they were greeted by the sight of Shin Woo being grabbed by a man with grey hair in a formal black suit, a white shirt, and black tie and a scar on the right side of his mouth. They were really surprised when they saw the man hold Shin Woo by his shoulders and pull him into a hug. Shin Woo didn't try to resist until he noticed the nations staring at him and M-21. When he tried to pull out of the hug, M-21 growled and pulled him tighter against his chest. The more he tried to resist, the more M-21 tightened his hold on him.

The other nations thought that he was being attacked and was about to rush over there when they felt two presences behind them. When they turned around, they saw two men, one with purple hair in a ponytail and one with black hair with a white strip over his left eye. They were both wearing outfits like the other man. The man with the purple hair had a gun in his hand and the man with the black and white hair has some kind of wire wrapped around his hand.

The man with the purple hair and gun spoke first. "Who are you and what is your business here?" He aimed the gun at Russia, then America pointed two guns at both of them and Russia gave off his creepy aura and smile. The other nations pulled out weapons of some kind as well. At the sound of Takeo questioning someone, M-21 looked up and finally noticed the countries. He pushed Shin Woo behind him and was about to attack when Shin Woo stopped him. Then he had to rush over and calm down Russia and America, who were about to attack Tao and Takeo, along with the others. Just as he got everything under control Rai, Seria, Regis, Frankenstein came running out of the building. Shin Woo was about ready to pull his hair out when Prussia pulled him out of the way of Russia and America, who had run to attack Tao and Takeo, and China and Japan, who had run to intercept Frankenstein and the others. When M-21 saw Prussia pull at Shin Woo, he ran to attack Prussia, when Germany intervened to defend his older brother. Just as Russia was about to swing his pipe at Tao, he finally snapped.

"EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!" this effectively made everyone freeze and a few students peek out of the windows to see what was happening. When they saw the principle they returned to looking at their teacher, not wanting to get in trouble. Shin Woo wasn't done yelling though. "Alfred and Takeo hyung,put your guns away. Yao and Kiku, for God's sake, STOP ATTACKING MY PRINCIPLE! Ajusshi and Ludwig, please just stop. IVAN AND TAO HYUNG, STOP TRYING TO CHOKE EACH OTHER!".

Everyone turned their head to the last called out pair and sure enough, Ivan and Tao were on the ground struggling to be on top and strangle the other to death. America and Takeo ran over to pull their boyfriends apart. America checks Russia's neck while Russia is glaring at anyone that looks their way. Takeo and Tao are the complete opposite. Takeo is yelling at Tao about not being more careful while Tao laughs and rubs his head sheepishly. Everyone turns their attention to Shin Woo when he punched Prussia in the face and told him to get off him.

M-21 is staring at Prussia and was slowly moving to choke him when he still clung to Shin Woo. When Germany saw this, he pointed his gun at M-21 and that caused Takeo to point his gun at Ludwig and that caused Alfred to point his gun at Takeo. Tao went to tackle America and Russia intercepted, which ended in another choking fight, which Alfred and Takeo had to break up again, but before they could stop it, Shin Woo walked up to the duo and picked up both of them, one in each hand. To say that everyone was surprised had to be the understatement of the year.

What made everyone freak out was that he started to give off an evil aura, worse than any Ivan or Frankenstein combined could give off. he walked over to America and Takeo and handed them their boyfriends. Then he walked over to the people he knew for sure that had a gun, or any type of weapon, and took them away. He turned away from everyone and walked into the school, gesturing for them to follow.

They did and followed him to his locker and watched as he put all of the weapons, even Russia's pipe, into the locker and break the lock to make sure that they don't try to open it. Now it was Russia's and Frankenstein's turn to show off their evilness, Russia because he had his pipe taken away and Frankenstein because of the broken locker. He just shot them both a glare and turned to walk towards Frankenstein's office.

Just before he reached the door, he pressed a few hidden keys in the wall and it slid open. To say that the others were surprised and intrigued, along with pissed and suspicious, would give you can accurate description of the general mood. Shin Woo started to go down the stairs that was sticking going downwards and soon the others were following after.

_A/N: Thanks for reading!


	3. Explanation

A/N: Wow really long chapter so be prepared. Thanks for holding out for this long!

Disclaim: I don't wanna say it but I don't own Hetalia or Noblesse

The more they went down, the darker it got. Shin Woo was oddly silent and the others were starting to become quite worried. M-21 had kept trying to get closer to the boy but S. Korea and Japan kept him a distance away from him. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw a metal door and a code pad. Shin Woo punched in a code and the door slid open with a soft hiss and stepped forward. The others followed him down a long hallway and into a meeting room with 20 chairs inside. He gestured for everyone to take a seat and they did, leaving one seat open for him at the head of the table.

With a sigh he sat down and put his face in between his hands, wondering when his life went wrong. He was interrupted from his dark thoughts by a cough from both Germany and Frankenstein. He looked up at the expectant looks from both of his families, both groups waiting for an explanation as to who the other group was. Im Yong Soo was starting to worry about his son and finally spoke up. "Shin Woo, who are these people, da-ze? I'm especially interested in the grey haired creature." Then he turned to M-21 and said, "No one is allowed to grope Shin Woo except me, da-ze!" M-21 felt his patience running low and let out a warning growl, which China responded to by pulling out a wok and ladle. Shin Woo stared incredulously at all of them for a moment before finally losing it and yelled. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! EITHER YOU BEHAVE LIKE THE CULTURED BEINGS YOU ARE OR GET THE FUCK OUT, DA-ZE!" Everyone stared at Shin Woo in shock before his words were processed in everyone's minds, even his. He just started to gape like a fish, unable to say or do anything and Yong Soo jumped up and ran over to him with a cheer.

"YAY, I can't believe you actually said it, da-ze! You really are my son!" Rai and the others stared at the Korean like he was crazy, he had to be. He looked to be only 16, not even older than Shin Woo himself, and he claims to be Shin woo's father? The man had to be crazy! But Shin Woo wasn't denying it and was actually blushing at the man had said. Rai walked up towards Shin Woo, along with Seira and Regis. When Shin Woo saw his friends approaching, he tried to push Yong Soo off of him, but the small nation wouldn't give up. Finally Shin Woo gave up and turned towards his friends "Hey guys, what's up?" Rai looked at S. Korea then turned his attention to Shin Woo and asked his question, "Is that man really your father, or is he delusional?" Shin Woo had to think about that question for a moment. ¨I can't tell you if he's delusional or not, but he is my father. He's much older than he looks so yeah."

Everyone stared at Shin Woo and Yong Soo, trying to find some type of similarity and utterly failing. How could this childish, 16 year old looking boy be the father of a mature, 18 year old highschooler? None of the modified humans nor Nobles, except Rai and Frankenstein, believed them. Shin Woo, seeing the disbelief on their faces, decided that it was going to take too long to convince them and said to the countries instead

"Why did you all follow me, let alone attack my friends?" China was the one to answer since the others looked uncomfortable. "We thought he was attacking you, aru. Even though you may be a city, we will still look out for you, like a family." Shin Woo just sighed and said "Fine, I guess that's okay. Also, Al and Ivan, what the hell were you even _thinking!?_ You suddenly attack Tao and Takeo hyung then decided it was fine to get mad at me because I took your weapons away. Can I please get an explanation as to why _all of you_ decided to follow me?" When no one still didn't answer Shin Woo sighed. "I give up! You nations are just too dense to understand! Fine since you all don't want to explain you unreasonable actions, we're going to come up with a compromise. Whatever is said in this room, stays in this room. No discussing what happened in here on the outside. Got it?"

Shin Woo looked at both groups and got nods from everyone. He sighed and said "Now that we all agree on something, how about we discuss how to take down the Union? I'm seriously getting tired of all of the fighting, da-ze." Shin Woo paused for a moment before banging his head on the table while Yong Soo laughed at his despair. Shin Woo looked up at him with a glare "Shut it, dad. It's your fault anyway!" Yong Soo ignored this and continued to laugh at his son. "I-It's not m-my fault! I ne-never taught y-you how to talk like that. You learned it by yourself!" Yong Soo could barely speak between his laughs. Shin Woo was very close to punching the man in his face when his phone rang. This made everyone become silent and Shin Woo looked at his called ID. He let out a sigh of relief and said "Hey, Ik-han. Yes, I know. Yes they are with me now. Yep. Unfortunately yes. Yeah come down after school ends. I don't want to answer any questions later on. Yeah, okay. Also we never got to finish the meeting so we'll have to reschedule. Yeah okay, see ya later."

Shin Woo hung up his phone just as Tao asked "Was that Ik-han, as in your childhood friend Ik-han?" Shin Woo nodded his head. "So, he knows where we are?" Another head nod "Who are you children?!" Shin Woo just shrugged and said "If it gives you any consolation, they're human." Shin Woo suddenly thought of something. "Hey we need to discuss what to do about the Union. Now that you guys know my secret, I can fight openly and not just watch from the shadows. You won't believe how many times Rai tried to make me go home because he thought it was dangerous! Seriously dude, as long as the city stands, I'll survive." While Frankenstein thought this over Tao had another realization. "You're saying that you were watching our _fights_ and you saw everything?" Shin Woo nodded with a bashful smile.

Tao was seriously starting to think Shin Woo was making all of this up because there is no way that they wouldn't know he was there. Then again, he did say that Rai tried to make him leave so it may be possible. Tao just sighed and shook his head with a fond smile. Shin Woo's phone rang again and this time when he saw the caller he let out a huff of annoyance. "Yes, what is it? No. No. Wait, don't do that! Aw come on, give me some slack please! I know but that's different! Please? I promise to stay in next time. What! No way! No, don't-" He was cut off by the other person on the phone hanging up. By this time Shin Woo just gave up and walks to his emo corner just as the door opened. In walked Na Yonsu and An Sangeen and they froze when they saw who was in the room. Yonsu laughed and Sangeen smiled when they saw Shin Woo in his emo corner, trying to be cheered up by Japan and America. At the sound of the laugh, Shin Woo glared at the couple and got back up. He was about to tell them to leave when Yong Soo jumped up behind them and gave them both hugs.

"Yonsu, Sangeen, good to see you! How's the marriage? Any kids yet? Has Shin Woo been a good boy? Is that why you two haven't had any kids yet?" He would have continued to question the two if Shin Woo hadn't knocked him upside his head and dragged him away from the embarrassed couple. "What the hell, dad!? That was completely unnecessary and rude! Stop bothering them about their personal life and pay attention!" Yong Soo gave up trying to get away from his son and let himself be dragged. When they passed Rai on their way to their seats, he stiffened. There was something different about that boy, something familiar.

He turned towards the dark haired noble and asked in a rarely serious tone "Who are you? Why do you carry the scent of my family?" Everyone paused, particularly the Asian nations, who started to look at Rai in distrust. Shin Woo jumped in front of Rai and tried to explain when Yao stopped him with a well pointed look. The elder nation then walked up to the Noblesse and stared into his eyes. Neither binked and the others didn't get in the way. They stayed like that for many minutes before Yao hissed and stepped away from Rai, falling into Japan's arms when he tripped. Alfred and Ivan instantly went on defense/offense, Frankenstein, Regis and Seira doing the same. Shin Woo silently asked what he did to deserve this and Yao stopped them before anyone could attack. Kiku helped him to his feet and Yao turned to the nations and said, "It seems as though Yong Soo wasn't lying about that man having our, our as in the Asian nations, blood in his veins. This could either one of two things. The first option being he is a new country or," he looked at Shin Woo, "someone gave him some of their blood." Shin Woo looked away from his uncles' intense look and instead looked at the walls as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Yao sighed and turned to Rai and the others. He stepped as close to them as he dared and took in a deep breath and held it, sampling their scents. After a while he let it out and shook his head in regret. The look he gave the Nobles and humans made them instantly go on alert. He didn't look at them threateningly but instead gave them a look of pity.

He turned to the other Asian nations and said, "We need to have a meeting immediately. They all have the scent of our family on them and I'm pretty sure they're not new countries. Shin Woo you stay out, here along with the other countries. We'll decide what is going to happen next." With that parting China, Japan, South Korea, North Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, Hong Kong, Macau, Mongolia, India, and Tibet left the room and walked into the connecting room. As soon as the door shut, Shin Woo gripped his hair in both hands and started to scream in panic.

 **~Meanwhile in the other room~**

"What do you suggest we do, sensei?" Hong Kong asked China, after hearing all of what the elder nation had to say about the situation. China looked deep in thought when Japan raised his hand and said "I believe we should test their might not know what has happened to them, then again they could know a lot more than what we give them credit for." No one said anything then Taiwan slowly agreed with him, then Vietnam and the others followed soon after. Yong Soo nodded his acceptance and asked his question. "Who shall test them, da-ze? They could tell us a plain lie and we probably wouldn't even know. I guess I could get Shin Woo to do it." China shook his head. "That won't be necessary, I already know two countries who we can trust to question them. Let us go tell the others what our decision is." With that China and the others left the room and went to tell the others.


End file.
